OneTime Friends
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-shot. After a fight with Kagome, Inuyasha goes off to cool down. WHat happens when he finds Jakotsu, who's also in the process of coolong down? No Yaoi!


Disclaimer:

-

"Stupid sit and….spicy food…." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked through the woods, ultimately avoiding Kagome. He heard a sigh and stopped walking. He moved a few branches out of the way to try and get a glimpse of who it was.

Jakotsu.

He scrunched his nose and instinctively put his hand on the handle of Tessaiga. Then stopped. Jakotsu was sitting on a rock with his elbow propped up on his knee holding up his head. He lazily kicked the dirt before sighing again.

"Dumb Aniki…" He mumbled and Inuyasha sighed, feeling a pang of guilt. Not so much that he was about to have a conversation with the freak, though. He let go of his sword and went to walk away.

"He's such a jerk…" Inuyasha heard a sniffle and growled under his breath. He looked again and watched Jakotsu wipe a tear from his eye. He had two options.

He could go backwards and listen to Kagome nag and yell or she'd be gone and he could listen to the others nag and yell or he could go forward and listen to the freak's problems or they would fight.

"Who's there?" Jakotsu sat up and glanced around and Inuyasha groaned. Jakotsu unsheathed his sword and Inuyasha walked out. "Oh, what do _you_ want?" He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Nothing." Inuyasha glared.

"Fine, then leave!" He pointed and Inuyasha blinked.

"Don't you wanna…kill me or somethin'?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I'm not in the mood." He said in a dangerously low tone and Inuyasha shrunk back.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Fine." Jakotsu glared and watched the hanyou leave. "Where are you going?" Jakotsu mumbled.

"None of your business." Inuyasha spat.

"Hmph." Jakotsu held his nose high. "You're stupid just like him."

"Like who?" Inuyasha cocked his head.

"Aniki."

"_WHO_?" Inuyasha asked and Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Big brother…Bankotsu…" He explained.

"How?" Inuyasha scrunched his nose.

"You're a jerk that only thinks of yourself." He reorted.

"Hey! How do you know that?"

"Because like right now…you're running away to avoid problems…right?" He asked seriously.

"I…uh…that isn't your business!"

"I just made it my business!" Jakotsu got to his feet.

"How can you do that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I just can!" Jakotsu shouted back.

"No-suh!"

"See, you even have pointless arguments like him!" Jakotsu growled.

"No I….shut up!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No, all you men think you can come in and walk away whenever the hell you want! Let me guess, you pissed off that weird priestess, right?"

"No I….it doesn't matter!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and held his nose high.

"See…it's so hard to find a normal guy to talk to…" He sighed and sat back down. Inuyasha slit one eye open to look down.

"So who pissed you off?" Inuyasha asked. "Not that it matters." He added.

"See, you don't care…" Jakotsu pouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat beside him.

"You can tell me…" He said out of guilt.

"You don't care." Jakotsu frowned.

"Look, either tell me or don't." He sighed.

"Only if I can touch them." His eyes lit up as he faced Inuyasha.

"Touch what?" Inuyasha scooted away.

"You're ears!" He smiled.

"Uh…I guess?" He shrugged.

"Yay!" He squealed and rubbed the dog ears atop the hanyou's head. "They're so adorable!"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and Jakotsu let go.

"Ok….well…..I was with Aniki and everyone and then we got in a fight and he called me ugly…" He frowned.

"Oh…uh….wow…" Inuyasha looked down.

"And usually he'll apologize after he's cooled down but he's just ignoring me so I left…" He explained.

"Right…" Inuyasha nodded.

"He's never said that before…do you think I'm ugly?" He blinked and Inuyasha's cheeks got red.

"What?" He jumped to his feet.

"So I am ugly?" His lower lip trembled.

"No…don't cry!" Inuyasha defensively held up his hands.

"So…I'm beautiful?" He smiled and met Inuyasha's gaze.

"I never said that!" Inuyasha snapped.

"So I am ugly?" Tears became visible in his eyes.

"You aren't ugly…" Inuyasha let out a sigh of defeat.

"But you said…"

"Look…I just…don't want to answer that question of you being 'beautiful' but you aren't ugly." Inuyasha grunted.

"Aw…so you think I'm cute?" Jakotsu clapped his hands together.

"Uh…." Inuyasha was at a loss of words.

"Ok, ok…so what happened with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the ugly miko." He reminded.

"Oh…right…she got mad at me because I didn't like this spicy soup she made I wanted Ramen so she got offended and told me 'sit'." He explained, still feeling awkward about the conversation.

"Sit?" Jakotsu cocked his head.

"Yeah…it's like…when she says it, my face hits the ground."

"Ooh." Jakotsu nodded in amazement.

"Yeah…its really, really stupid." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah…like Aniki!" Jakotsu smiled.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha scoffed. "You do get that I'm going to need to kill you eventually?"

"Nope, I'll kill you, take your ears, and well….that's it."

"Psh, you wish."

"But if anyone had to kill me, I'd want it to be you." He winked and Inuyasha tensed. "We're like…top secret one-time friends." He reasoned.

"One time..." Inuyasha agreed.

"When me and Aniki get into a fight he always does something to make it better…" Jaktsu smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Well…he gives me a hug." He smiled.

"A hug?" Inuyasha scrunched his nose. "Listen, talking to you was weird enough."

"I guess…" Jakotsu dramatically sighed. Inuyasha looked down to his feet. "I mean…it was just a stupid hug that wouldn't make me feel so bad about myself…."

"Fine…" Inuyasha stood up and took in a whiff of air to make sure nobody was around. "One and really quick!" He glared. Jakotsu jumped up and wrapped his arms around his neck excitedly.

"Oh my gods!" He squealed as he practically strangled him.

"Sh!" Inuyasha glared.

"Hug me back! Hug me back!" He begged. Inuyasha cautiously patted the mercenary's back. "Ah…" He sighed and Inuyasha slowly pushed him off.

"That's…enough…" He grunted. Jakotsu pulled away and held Inuyasha's shoulders as he smiled at him.

"I love you so fucking much." He whispered.

"Ok, fine, whatever…" Inuyasha spoke through his teeth.

"I have a secret. …"

"Yeah?"

"Aniki doesn't always hug me….I just wanted you to." He smiled.

"Asshole…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I know!" Jakotsu smiled. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed.

"You're a good one time friend!" He pecked his cheek and Inuyasha went stiff.

"Y-Yeah…" His face got hot.

"So…see you next battle?"

"I guess…" He shrugged.

"Ok….bye!" He waved.

"Bye..." Inuyasha sighed.

He wouldn't admit aloud, but Jakotsu wasn't a bad friend…even if it was only one-time.


End file.
